Logan Gable.html
Tale of the Tape Nickname: The Future Gender: Male DOB: November 22, 1980(27 years old) Weight: 235 lbs. Height: 6'0" Hometown: South Philadelphia, PA Right-handed or Southpaw: Right-handed Blood Type: O negative Accolades: - G-2 Openweight Champion(1x) - Pro Wrestling R4GE Television Champion(2x) - SWA Southern Heritage Champion(1x) Current Promotion(s): G-2 Wrestling Entrance The lights dim as an orange light fills up the arena. The fans stand in anticipation as "King Nothing" by Metallica hits the sound system. The orange lights flash throughout the arena as Logan Gable steps out onto the entrance ramp. He surveys the area as he slowly walks down the ramp towards the ring. He slides under the bottom rope and heads over to the nearest turnbuckle. He pulls himself onto the turnbuckle and looks around the arena, raising his right fist into the air as his music begins to fade. Character Logan spent the majority of his life growing up in South Philadelphia. He wrestled in High School and also played football. Logan even had a try out with the Philadelphia Eagles for the National Football League. He however didn't make the cut and his brother Chad got him a couple matches with a local indy wrestling promotion. The promoter immediately took a liking to Gable and he because a regular there. After two years of working for Philly Xtreme Wrestling, Logan stepped away from the company when his brother died of a heroine overdose. Shortly before his death, Chad got Logan a tryout with Pro Wrestling R4GE. Logan would go on to Pro Wrestling R4GE and try to make his way up the ladder. He became a two time World Television Champion and has had epic battles with the likes of Nightmare, Dave Bermingham, Dean Jaggs, (Mikey)Duros, Ken Fuqua, Jack Griffith, and countless others. Logan prides himself on being a great technical wrestler and at times he can seem to be a little over confident. After the unforeseen closure of Pro Wrestling R4GE, Logan found himself touring the world wrestling for various promotions. Logan Gable is currently working for G-2 Wrestling. Image Ring Attire: Logan Gable generally wears long black wrestling tights with orange trim. Typically his last name will go down the sides of both legs in orange as well. He wears all black knee pads, elbow pads and boots. He has black kick pads covering his boots with "Future" in orange going down the fronts of both pads. He also has his fist and wrists heavily wrapped in white tape. Entrance Attire: He comes out to the ring with a black vest and black aviator sunglasses. Non-wrestling Attire: LG when not wrestling has been known to wear gray or black jogging suits with his surname written on the back. When not in that he usually wears blue jeans with an ever-changing T-shirt constantly pokes fun at his opponents. With these two outfits he also likes to wear his black aviator sunglasses that he wears to the ring. Move Set Finishing Move: The Last Day Valley Driver Submission Move: Black-out choke Top Rope Move: Liberty Bell from the middle turnbuckle Other Favorite Moves: -STO -Fujiwara Arm Bar -Side Russian Leg Sweep -Suplex Variations to Belly, Dragon, Fishermans, Release German, Saito, and Tiger -Double arm DDT -Electric Chair Facebuster -Short-arm Clothesline -Running Liger Bomb -Shinning Wizard -Superkick -Enzuigiri -Roaring Elbow -Tornado DDT -Lethal Legdrop -Sliced bread #2 -Single Leg Boston Crab -Triangle Choke -Dragon Sleeper -Koji Clutch